


New Beginnings

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Is something wrong?" She asked.Eddie nodded, gulping."What?""I.. I think I'm in love with Richie."





	New Beginnings

Richie ran down the hall, his sneakers squeaking against the newly polished floor. It was their first day of freshman year and Richie already knew what he wanted to spend the year doing. Cheerleading. The coach, Ms. Adams, is his gym teacher said that his enthusiasm would be useful on the team. Compared to most ideas Richie had, this was the craziest, but it was also something he wanted. "Stan!" He yelled, slipping into a few lockers. "Wait!" 

Stan turned around, slowly, rolling his eyes when he saw Richie apologizing to a few people for running into them. "What?" 

"Guess what I'm gonna try out for?" Richie grinned, wrapping his arm around Stans shoulders.

"Don't let it be book club." Stan whispered, closing his eyes and crossing his fingers. 

"Oh god, listen, I may wear glasses but I am not a nerd. That's you and Eddies job." Richie laughed, jabbing his elbow into Stans side.

A small figure darted in front of him. "I am not a nerd. I'm on the baseball team, that's like, filled with cool kids, Richie." 

"Eds, it's cute how you think interacting with two cool guys will make you cool." Richie tilted his head to the side. "He just keeps getting cuter, doesn't he?" 

"Eddie is kinda cute but he isn't cool." Beverly stepped up beside Stan. "If he's cool he'll leave."

"Wasn't that a little mean?" Stan asked.

"Eddie is cool to me and he's as cute as guys can get, but he can't know that."

"I'm right here!" Eddie shouted, sighing loudly. "Those guys don't even talk to me, so don't worry, you guys are stuck with me."

"Good." Bill chimed in, stepping up next to Eddie, stuffing his book in his backpack. 

"Anyway! This is about me!" 

"Tragic." Stan mumbled. 

"I'm gonna be a cheerleader!" Richie shouted, raising his arms above his head. "Tryouts are at three thirty and I expect all of you to be there!" 

"Hell yeah!" Beverly yelled, slapping Richies hand.

"What did I just hear?" Ben asked, jogging up to the rest of the group, his backpack thudding against his back.

"R-Richie is gonna be a ch-cheerleader." Bill stated, turning around to look at the rest of the group. 

"With a skirt and everything?" Stan laughed to himself, grunting when Richie shoved him against one set of lockers.

"Are you sure about this?" Eddie asked, whipping around to look at Richie. "That's a big deal. Cheering at basketball and football games. Practice three times a week."

"Yes!" Richie grinned, grabbing Eddies shoulders and shaking him. "It's perfect! So are you guys coming?"

"I am." Bill smiled. "I'll work on my h-homework until it's your turn."

"I'm coming. This is gonna be hilarious." Stan smirked to himself. 

Beverly pinched him. "You're gonna go because you love and support Richie."

"What she said." He grumbled, rubbing where Beverly had pinched him. 

"I'm coming." Eddie hummed, looking up at Richie. "You're definetly loud enough for it." 

"I know. And I'm flexible." Richie kicked his leg out, gasping when he kicked a girl in the side. "I am so sorry."

"Yeah." Ben chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "This will be great for you, burn some of that energy."

"You sound like a mom." Beverly laughed.

"One of us has to and right now Stan is too annoyed to care about Richie and Eddie is a bit.. distracted."

"Fuck off." Eddie grumbled, a small pout playing on his lips. He walked towards the staircase, walking down them as fast as he could, the rest of the group following behind.

"Bev, you're coming right?" 

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss this." Beverly smiled, her cheeks turning bright red.

"You lesbian!" Stan shouted.

"I can't believe for two seconds I believed that Bev was in it to support me and not for the hot girls." Richie shook his head, pretending to cry. "I thought I meant something to you."

Bill wrapped an arm around Richie. "Don't w-worry. W-we still love you." 

Richie patted his hands. "Thanks, Big Bill, you always look out for me." Richie jumped off of the last step, grinning. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I can't either." Eddie grinned, nudging him. "But you'll be fine." 

"I know I will be, Eds." He pinched his cheek. "I'm just worried about you, honestly."

Eddie scrunched up his face and slapped Richies hand away. "And why would you be worried about me?" 

"What if you see me out there, shaking my thing," Richie wiggled his hips. "And then you just fall in love with me."

"Like I would ever fall in love with you." Eddie scoffed. "You're my best friend, that's it."

Richie put his hand over his heart. "Wow, Eds, that reallt hurt." He said as he stepped in front of the boys locker room.

"Its not like you're in love with me." Eddie replied in a teasing tone, though it wasn't really teasing. There was something else there, too.

"You doubt me too much, Eds." Richie winked. "Why do you think I call you cute so much?" He stepped into the locker room leaving Eddie out in the hall.

"Earth to Eddie." Stan mumbled, waving his hand in front of his face. "You there?" 

Eddie swallowed, wiping his sweaty palms across his pants. "Uh... Yeah." 

\- 

An hour and a half later the group crowded up in the bleachers. They had to wait outside while the senior cheerleaders taught all the people trying out the routine they had to do. Beverly, unlike the rest of them, was far too happy to watch all of the girls do their routines, doing their flips and dances and splits and anything else they could do to look unique. She cheered embarrassingly loudly for each of the girls and it always made the boys sigh.

Richie was one of the last people there to audition. He had his glasses off, that's what Eddie noticed first, as soon as he saw it he was feeling around for his inhaler, slipping it into his mouth, pushing the button down and taking a deep breath.

"Go, Richie!" Ben yelled, clapping.

"You got this, fuckhead!" Beverly joined in on the cheering, waving her arms in the air.

A wide smile spread across Richies lips as he took his place in the middle of the basketball court. The music began and Richie started his routine, doing his jumps and splits and dance moves almost perfectly. He had to keep blowing his hair out of his face but that made it even better. After his routine he had to do the school cheer with whatever movements he wanted. He chose to clap his hands and try to do a front flip. He finished up the cheer before running and jumping forward, pushing his hands down on the hard gym floor and flipping himself over, falling into the splits.

Beverly was the first to clap, but she wasn't only clapping, she was screaming and yelling. "You did so good!" 

Stan, surprisingly, stood up next, clapping his hands. "Yes! Whoo!"

Ben next. "I didn't even know you could do that?! Are we sure he didn't break anything?" 

That caused all of them to laugh.

When Bill stood up he ran down the bleachers towards Richie, tackling him in a hug so hard that Richie almost fell. The rest of the group followed Bill, stumbling down the stairs and joining the hug. Beverly was the last to go but she stopped and looked back at Eddie who was still sitting cries legged and clutching his inhaler.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Eddie nodded, gulping.

"What?"

"I.. I think I'm in love with Richie."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll pribanlt rewrite this bc I wrote it in an hour and it's literally 10 at night so


End file.
